Manufactured homes, mobile homes or trailer coaches include long longitudinal support beams underneath. Typically, when the home or coach is installed, a plurality of vertical piers or jacks are placed under the beams to support them. Most piers or jacks require placement on a rigid ground pad so as to not sink into the ground from the loading. Conventional piers do not provide resistance to longitudinal forces or lateral forces that may be exerted on the coach such as by strong winds or earthquakes. Thus, additional stabilizing and anchoring systems have to be used.
It is desirable to have an improved foundation system that both supports the beam and provides longitudinal stability.
Since many foundation systems are required for a single manufactured home and since these systems have to be installed in the field and in a confined space under a manufactured home, it is desirable that they be simple and fast to install, preferably by a single person, not require complex tools and not require any alterations to the present beams, such as drilling, that could decrease the strength of the beams.